Detention Anyone?
by Red Witch
Summary: Here's a first! Jean's in detention with the Brotherhood! Oh this is gonna be fun!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. How many times do I have to tell people this? Anyway here's a sequel to "From the Diary of Jean Grey." And the plot line keeps on rolling….

**Detention Anyone?**

"Of all the days to come into school without a camera," Lance chuckled to himself as he sat next to the girl in detention.

"Shut up," Jean folded her arms. 

"I'd never thought I'd see it," Lance smirked. "Princess Perfect in detention. That's a first."

"I said shut up and leave me alone," Jean grumbled.

"This is a moment I'll tell my grandkids about," Lance laughed. "Way back in the winter of…"

"You're not gonna have any grandkids if you don't keep your big mouth shut!" Jean whirled around to face him, revealing a black eye. 

"Boy Tabby you really gave her a shiner," Lance smirked.

"Turnabout is fair play!" Tabitha snapped from the other side of the room. She also had a black eye. 

"I tell you I am so glad I decided not to skip detention today," Fred snickered. "Jean's in detention! Jean's in detention!" 

"Oh my Jean what will we ever do with you?" Pietro snickered. "And what will the Professor say? Tsk Tsk!"

Todd made an evil laugh as Jean turned red. "Welcome to my nightmare," Risty sat next to her with her head in her hands.

"Now Jean what is the matter with you?" Pietro smirked. "Why can't you be more like Rogue?"

"You people are total creeps," Jean snarled. "You read my diary! Over the school intercom!" 

"Correction," Risty told her. "They tricked me into reading your diary over the intercom!" 

"She was tired of being the good girl," Lance laughed, pretending he was an announcer for a movie. "And when she was bad, she was even better. From the best selling author of "Memoirs of Jean Grey" comes a motion picture so shocking, it stirred up rebellion in a nation: I Was a Pep Squad Rebel!" 

"You people are so immature!" Jean shouted.

"Uh oh," Todd smirked. "Watch out! She's gonna blow!" 

"Where is a teacher when you need them?" Jean asked looking around.

"Ask them," Risty groaned. "Where'd you mail this one? Siberia? Tahiti?" 

"Nah it was too much postage," Fred said. 

"Yeah let's just say he's kinda stuck to his desk," Todd snickered. 

"Oh brother," Risty rolled her eyes into her head. 

"You know Red," Lance lounged. "Now that you're one of us, I should show you around. How to pick the locks on teacher's desks. Use crib notes. How to use gum to intimidate other kids."

"I am not one of you!" Jean snarled. "This is a one time thing!"

"Ha!" Pietro walked up to her and leered in her face. "That's what I thought. I used to be just like you Red. Perfect grades, perfect attendance. Never talking back to the teachers. But then one day I made one little slip. Just a tiny slip, and society turned it's back on me! So I turned its back on it!"

"Before or after you started stealing from lockers?" Jean glared. 

"Trust me Red," Pietro smiled. "You'll love being a bad girl. Tormenting jocks and teachers alike. Riding down the halls on your Harley!"

"Shut up Pietro" Jean tried to slap him, but Pietro moved out of her way.

"See you're already starting fights!" Pietro laughed. 

"I will not listen to you anymore," She closed her eyes.

"I will not listen to you anymore," Todd mocked under his breath in the seat behind her. "I am a perfect little miss goody two shoes who is superior to you lower life forms in every way. Blah, blah, blah!" 

"I heard that Toad!" Jean snapped.

"Well you're hearing things sister," Todd stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Stop that!" Jean snapped.

"Stop that!" Todd repeated in a mock voice. He threw a paper ball at her.

"Quit it Toad!" Jean snapped.

"Quit it Toad," Todd mocked.

"Will you knock it off?" Jean shouted.

"Will you knock it off?" 

"Quit it!" 

"Quit it!" 

"I'm warning you!"

"I'm warning you!" 

"Toad you're an idiot!"

"You're an idiot!" Todd smiled. 

Fred laughed and slapped his desk. "Ha Ha!" Fred laughed. "Good one Toad!" 

"I should have known better than to try to reason with any of you!" Jean harrumphed and folded her arms.

"Oh yes Ms. Perfect here regrets stooping to our level," Tabitha sneered. 

"Tabitha I never thought you could be so cruel," Jean glared at her. 

"Hey I'm not the one stringing along two guys at the same time," Tabitha shot back. "It's just tough that Scott got tired of waiting around for you!"

"She's got a point Jean," Risty said. "Maybe you should just leave him to Rogue and move on. You obviously have your priorities."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jean snapped. 

"Well Duncan's more popular than Scott," Risty smirked. "You tell me." 

"Are you saying the only reason I'm going out with Duncan is to boost my popularity? That I'm using him?" Jean snapped. 

"Darling, I don't have to," Risty smiled sweetly. "You wrote it."

"Bam!" Fred called out. "And Risty hit's the bull's eye!" 

"Shut up Fred," Jean snapped then turned her attention back to Risty.

"You know, I never really liked you," Risty glared. "Always pretending to be something you're not. Being the good little girl and teacher's pet when in reality you just want all the attention on yourself! And what's worse is that you don't mind hurting Rogue in the process!"

"I never intended to hurt Rogue!" Jean snapped.

"Could have fooled me," Risty snarled. 

"Catfight! Catfight!" Pietro chanted.

"Ten bucks on Risty!" Lance called out.

"You're on!" Fred said. 

"I am not going to fight her!" Jean snapped. 

"What's the matter Ms. Perfect?" Risty sneered. "Afraid of getting your hair mussed?"

"No I…" Jean started to say.

"She's just chicken cause she knows you'll clean her clock!" Todd taunted. 

"I am not!" Jean snapped. 

"Sounds like it to me!" Risty hissed. 

"Catfight!" Pietro crowed. 

"Pietro shut up!" Jean snapped.

"You shut up," Risty poked Jean.

"Stop it!" Jean snapped. 

"Make me," Risty poked her again. Jean shoved her. Risty shoved back. Soon they were in a shoving match as the Brotherhood cheered them on. 

Before it could go any further Principal Kelly came in and separated them. "GIRLS KNOCK IT OFF!" 

"She started it!" Risty snapped.

"Yeah those Institute kids are always starting something!" Pietro spoke out. "Risty was just defending herself. We saw the whole thing!" 

"That's right!" Todd piped up. "Risty was just sitting there quietly, minding her own business when Red here gets in her face and starts shoving her, for no reason."

"Is this true?" Kelly asked them both.

"Yes!" Risty took her cue.

"No!" Jean said at the same time.

"Miss Grey I think you and I need to have a little talk with your Headmaster at the institute," Kelly escorted her. "By the way, where is Mr. Headstone?"

"He never showed up," Lance said. "You know it's really irresponsible for the school to leave us kids unsupervised. Look what almost happened."

"I'll find someone," Kelly rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with Jean.

"Oh man I wish I had my camera!" Lance howled with laughter.

"Hmmm," Risty folded her arms, quite satisfied with the result. "Maybe they aren't so bad after all." 


End file.
